A Wibbly Wobbly Adventure
by dauntlesstardis10
Summary: What happens when Clary and Jace from The Mortal Instruments, Tris and Four from Divergent, and Katniss and Peeta from The Hunger Games show up on the TARDIS? Can the Doctor return them home safely or will they have to rewrite time?
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS lights went off and on and the Doctor heard crashing sounds all around. Rose screamed, and the Doctor yelled,"Hang on!" He didn't want to lose her again. The Doctor jammed more random buttons, hoping something would happen, but instead, the TARDIS blacked out. "Rose? You there?" The Doctor said softly. "Yeah," Rose replied. The Doctor felt relieved. They struggled to get up, and then slowly, the lights flickered back on. They brushed themselves off. To their surprise, they had some visitors. There were six other people in the TARDIS: a tall blonde guy with strange tattoos and a knife and a red haired girl with him, a short blonde girl with three birds tattooed onto her collar and a tall muscular guy with her and a stocky blonde guy and a brunet girl with a braid aiming a bow and arrow at them. "Doctor...what's going on?" Rose whispered nervously. They've seen plenty of aliens and monsters on their travels, but never teenagers like this. The Doctor sucked in his breath," Er...Well, things seem to have gone a little wibbly wobbly..." "No kidding," the blonde girl muttered. "Stand back, Clary, these are probably demons," the guy with the knife said to the red haired girl. Clary, the redhead protested," But Jace, your Sensor isn't signalling anything." Jace glared at Clary," It's probably broken." "What are you?" The girl with the bow and arrow demanded. The Doctor held up his hands. "I'm the Doctor. I'm 900 years old, I'm the last of the Time Lords, and this is my...companion Rose Tyler." "Human." Rose added. "Doctor who?" the blonde girl asked. The Doctor was used to this question. "Just The Doctor," he replied. "Weird," the stocky boy muttered. "Are we in a Capitol hovercraft? Is this what this is?" The girl with the bow and arrow asked. The Doctor and Rose looked confused. "No...this is the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Rose said. "Tardis," Jace scoffed. " Basically you can travel through all of time and space," The Doctor added. Clary looked impressed," Simon would like this." Jace grunted at the mention of Simon. "And it's bigger on the inside," Rose chimed in. The muscular guy perked up," Bug spaces. I like big spaces." The blonde girl giggled "Did you kidnap us?" the girl with the bow and arrow demanded. The Doctor groaned. This was like meeting Donna Noble all over again. "I have no idea how you ended up here." "Okay.. so who are those guys?" Jace pointed at the other kids. "Good question. I'd like to know that too," the Doctor turned to the other people in the TARDIS. "Um. I'm Tris Prior. This is..." The blonde girl hesitated. "Four." the muscular guy finished. "I'm Peeta. This is Katniss," the stocky guy said. "Hello," said Rose. No one else greeted her in return. "If you can travel through time and space then you can take us back home right?" Clary asked hopefully. The Doctor scratched his head," Er... Supposedly, yes, but we don't always end up where we want." "21st Century Brooklyn, please," Clary requested. "Ah. 21st Century Brooklyn. Marvellous place," the Doctor rubbed his hands together, then he pressed some buttons and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pulsed over some keypads. Everyone widened their eyes. "By the angel, what is that?" Jace asked. The Doctor smiled proudly," My sonic screwdriver." "Now that is cool,"said Katniss as turned to Peeta. "We need District 3 to make us these." "Hey Tob- I mean Four, do you think Erudite has these?" Tris grinned. The Doctor shook his head. "Nope, it's one of a kind." Tris and Katniss looked disappointed. "Can we go home now?" Jace rolled his eyes, irritated. His patience was growing short. The Doctor buzzed some more keypads and pressed some more buttons. Then, he yelled," ALLONS-Y!" and the TARDIS sprung into action. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after, the TARDIS landed with its classic wooshes. Clary and Jace hurried over to open the TARDIS door, and they eagerly stepped out. Clary observed the surrounding and frowned. Where were the busy streets? Where were the taxis? "I don't think this is-" she began. The Doctor stepped out, looking at the surroundings. "Ah. Victorian London. One of my favorite places." Jace shot an annoyed look at the Doctor," You weren't kidding about the not-ending-up-where-we-want part." "Sorry," Rose said with a sheepish look. "Why don't you go take a walk while I try to fix the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked. "Fine," Jace shrugged, leaving the TARDIS. Clary followed closely behind him. - Outside the TARDIS- "If he's a Time Lord, you'd think he had some control of that thing," Jace muttered. "Hey, let's think of this an excuse to explore Victorian London," Clary said. Seeing Jace's grim face, she added," And maybe slay some demons while you're at it?" Jace's face brightened up at this. "Maybe we'll even find the Institute here," Clary added. Jace's mood quickly went from angry to delighted. "Speaking of demons…look." Clary pointed at the distance, where they could unmistakably spot three demons lurking about. Three Shadowhunter were already there, fending them off. "Let's join them." Jace and Clary ran over quickly, but luckily Four, Tris, Peeta, and Katniss were pretty fast runners too. There were two male shadowhunters and one female. None of them were wearing gear, but they fought just as well. "Who are you?" the first shadowhunter asked, while he dodged the demon's tale. Jace and Clary hesitated. "Um… Jace Herondale. And Clary Fairchild." He said. "Did you say Herondale?" he gaped, nearly getting bit by the demon in the process. "Y-yes," Jace said. Clary rarely saw Jace stutter. "Well. I'm Will Herondale. Hello. Are you here to chat or help us fight?" he glared. Jace and Clary exchanged shocked looks. This guy was probably Jace's ancestor, Clary thought. "Will," the silver haired one warned. Jace took one of the demons by surprise and stabbed it in the back. It died within seconds. Well, demons don't actually die, but it was going to be a while before it came back. "Nice one, Herondale," the girl grinned at Jace. Will looked flattered. "Not you, Will." She snickered. Clary distracted the second demon while the other girl slit its throat. Down it went. "Nice one, Clary," she beamed. Clary smiled shyly," Thankyou, er…" she realized she didn't know what her name was. "Tessa Gray," she offered. "And that's Jem Carstairs." "Thanks Tessa." Meanwhile, Jem, Will, and Jace ganged up on the demon and attacked it from three different angles and the demon was taken down. "We were lucky these demons were stupid," Will muttered. "And we had the help of these lovely people," Tessa added. Will rolled his eyes," We could have done it without them." "So, are you and Will related?" Jem asked Jace. Jace shot Clary an unconfortable look. "Um…Perhaps. We're from the New York Institute," he mumbled. That wasn't a lie. "Oh, that explains it. The London Institute hasn't kept in touch with the American Institutes for ages," Tessa said. Jace and Clary just nodded in silence. "We're just visiting," Clary said. "Would you like to come into the London Institute?" Tessa asked. "Uh, actually, we got to go. Nice meeting you," Clary replied. "Aw. Alright then. Nice meeting you too," Tessa smiled. "You should write to us some time," Jem added. Will didn't say anything. Clary and Jace hurried back into the TARDIS. "Doctor? Did you fix it yet?" Clary asked. The Doctor stepped back as if he were admiring his masterpiece. "Yup!" "Where did you two go?" Tris asked. Jace shrugged," Killed some demons." "And met his ancestor," Clary added. The Doctor froze. "You…met his ancestor." Clary nodded. The Doctor buried his face in his palms. "Time cannot be rewritten! What if this changes history, or causes a paradox?" he shouted. "Doctor. They didn't know," Rose said. The Doctor groaned. "Nothing drastic's going to change, I don't think," Clary said softly. She started thinking of horrible scenarios. What if Jem, Will, and Tessa sent a letter to the New York Institute at this time and they replied saying Clary and Jace didn't exist? What if say… war happened because of that? Clary started to worry. Jace could see that too, because gave Clary a hug. "Good," The Doctor mumbled. He pressed a button, and took a deep breath," ALLONS-Y!" 


	3. Chapter 3

"This better be right," Jace muttered under his breath. He pushed open the TARDIS door, and sure enough, they were home. Finally.

"Thank you, Doctor," Clary smiled. "Time travelling's…cool."

"Goodbye," The Doctor and Rose said in unison as they watched Clary and Jace leave.

"Our turn, Doctor," Tris said.

"Where do you live?" The Doctor asked.

"Um… the Dauntless compound?" Four suggested.

"Broader?" The Doctor sighed.

"I… don't know," Tris bit her lip.

"I think it used to be called…eh.. Chilako? No.. wait…" Four frowned.

"Chicago?" Rose offered.

"Yeah! Chicago! That's right!" Four grinned," I knew I was good at Faction History."

"What year is it?" The Doctor asked as he pushed some levers.

"That's a tough one. Somewhere in the future of this," Four gestured towards the 21st Century Brooklyn outside.

The Doctor scratched his chin," Don't bet on us arriving at the correct time and place… ALLONS-Y!"

After the TARDIS landed, Tris opened the door. She recognized the Hancock Building, and Merciless Mart, where the Candor lived, but it was all in much better condition, and Merciless Mart said _Merchandise Mart_.

"Right place, wrong time," Four pointed out.

"Doctor, can we hang around here for a bit?" Tris asked hopefully.

The Doctor sighed," Alright. Try not to cause any paradoxes."

Tris and Four laughed, and they took a walk around the past Chicago.

"It's beautiful," Tris breathed.

Four spotted the Ferris Wheel that they climbed. "Hey, let's go on that," he pointed. Tris nodded excitedly.

They lined up, and when it was their turn, they realized they didn't have any tickets…or money. "Sorry, but you can't go on without tickets," the lady at the counter said. Tris and Four looked disappointed, but luckily, Rose came running towards them, with two tickets in her hand.

"The Doctor told me you'd need these," she panted. She'd clearly been sprinting.

"Thankyou, Rose. Tell the Doctor we thanked him too," Tris smiled. Then she handed over the tickets and she and Four boarded the Ferris Wheel. This time, they sat on it instead of climbing it.

"I know you're afraid of heights… but it nearly isnt' as daunting when you're riding it instead of climbing it," Tris said, and she held onto Four's hand as the Ferris Wheel started moving.

Four smiled and kissed her on the lips. "It's scary up here but… beautiful at the same time. Like you."

Tris laughed," I'm scary?"

"A bit," Four grinned. She kissed him back.

After the Ferris Wheel ride, they went back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was figuring out what year they should go to.

"Brilliant. This is probably… 2100. Shall we go a few hundred years forward?" The Doctor said.

"_Yes please_," Tris nodded.

"Pick a number! Rose! A number…somewhere in the future…" the Doctor turned to Rose.

Rose hesitated," Er… How about 2600?"

"Got it. _Somewhere near 2600_" The Doctor said. "Allons-y!"

The TARDIS wooshed and they landed. "Please let this be home," Tris whispered. She let Four do the honours of opening the door.

Sure enough, they were in the right place. "It's the Amity compound!" Tris exclaimed.

"Good. They wouldn't mind…hopefully. At least it's not Candor. They'd grill us about what happened," Four agreed.

"How much time has past?" Tris wondered.

"None," The Doctor grinned. Tris and Four looked surprised.

"Thank you, Doctor. We had an amazing time." Tris gave him a hug before leaving. The Doctor couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, can we go home now?" Peeta asked. Peeta and Katniss had been so quiet The Doctor and Rose nearly forgot their presence. "Okay. Where do you live?" The Doctor asked," Let me guess… California. Year 4000? No… you seem more… Australian? No you don't have the accent… Um let's see…" "Panem," Katniss interrupted. "We live in Panem. District 12, to be precise." "Panem? Where's that?" Rose frowned. The Doctor cringed," Ah Panem. I know what time period this is. Terrible times." He turned to a confused Rose and explained," They put teenagers in an arena to fight to death." Rose looked horrified. "I've been to the Capitol once. Terrible people, I'm telling you," The Doctor muttered. He pressed some buttons. "District 12, Allons-y!" Once the TARDIS landed, Katniss rushed out quickly. "This…" Katniss looked around, and instead of the familiar District 12, she saw farms and fields and orchards. "District 11?" Peeta noted. Katniss nodded. "Wrong district, Doctor." The Doctor looked triumphant though. "Ooh, Rose, I'm getting better at this, I'm telling ya." Rose laughed. "Back in the TARDIS, everyone," The Doctor told Katniss and Peeta. The two obeyed and the Doctor tried navigating again. This time, they got to District 12. "Hey, we're in the Victor's Village! Perfect," Peeta said, amused. Katniss grinned," Good job, Doctor. Goodbye." She did her three-finger salute. The Doctor saluted them back. 


End file.
